


A Kigurumi for Bucky

by Pambot3000



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Embedded Images, Fanart, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pambot3000/pseuds/Pambot3000
Summary: When Sam Wilson "accidentally" destroyed Bucky's cherished Captain America Sleep Pants, he tried to appease Bucky's sorrow with a suitable substitute. A genuine, soft as a baby's butt, head-to-toe Captain America kigurumi. He never thought Bucky would ever actually wear the damn thing, never mind keep it on day, night and in between for one hundred and twenty-six days, nine hours and thirty-three minutes.





	A Kigurumi for Bucky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Running the 5k or if You're Bucky it's a 6k and Other Adventures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907977) by [Voodoosgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoosgirl/pseuds/Voodoosgirl). 



> Hi! I'm Voodoosgirl. This beautiful art was done by my cherished, amazing, talented Sister in Stucky and all things, Pambot3000. She kindly worked very hard on this art, and gifted it to my story. Running the 5k or if You're Bucky it's a 6k and Other Adventures. I am so grateful for her support, devotion, Stucky Love and endless emails. This art is embedded in the story but I felt it should stand on its own so she can feel the love of the fandom. I am posting it here with her express permission. Thank you!
> 
> Note from the artist (Hi! I'm Pambot3000.) - Media used: #2 pencil and Crayola color pencils on really bad paper.

                                                                                               


End file.
